A Deputy Destiny
by Nightstar of Moonclan
Summary: Everyone knows that moment when Bluefur gave up her kits to Oakheart to become deputy of Thunderclan. But what if she doesn't become deputy? What if Sunstar doesn't choose her? In a long hard journey, Bluefur has to save both Thunderclan and Riverclan from sure destruction. Meanwhile, Bluefur's sister is fighting off troubles of her own, and uncovering secrets meant to be hidden.
1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

Leader:

Pinestar- red-brown tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Sunfall- bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat(s):

Goosefeather- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Featherwhisker

Warriors:

Stonepelt- gray tom

Stormtail- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Adderfang- mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Tawnyspots- light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparrowpelt- big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Thrushpelt- sandy-gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

Robinwing- small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes

Fuzzypelt- black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

Windflight- gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Featherwhisker- pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, sweeping, plumy tail; apprentice to the medicine cat

Dapplepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful dappled coat

Whitepaw- pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye

Queens:

Swiftbreeze- tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes(mother of Leopardkit, black she-cat with green eyes, and Patchkit, black-and-white tom with amber eyes)

Moonflower- silver-gray she-cat with pale, yellow eyes(mother of Bluekit, gray she-cat with blue eyes, Snowkit, white she-cat with blue eyes, and Nightkit, a black star-spotted she-cat with violet eyes)

Poppydawn- long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Elders:

Weedwhisker- pale orange tom with yellow eyes

Mumblefoot- brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes

Larksong- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Shadowclan**

Leader:

Cedarstar- very dark gray tom with a white belly

Deputy:

Stonetooth- gray tabby tom with long teeth

Medicine Cat(s):

Sagewhisker- white she-cat with long whiskers

Warriors:

Raggedpelt -large, dark brown tabby tom

Foxheart- bright ginger she-cat

Crowtail- black tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Brackenfoot -pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

Archeye- gray tabby tom with black stripes and a thick stripe over one eye

Hollyflower -dark gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentices: Cloudpaw- white tom with green eyes

Queens:

Featherstorm- brown tabby she-cat

Poolcloud- gray-and-white she-cat

Elders:

Lizardfang- light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth

Littlebird- small-ginger tabby she-cat

 **Windclan**

Leader:

Heatherstar- pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedfeather- light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat(s):

Hawkheart- mottled dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Dawnstripe- pale gold tabby with creamy stripes

Apprentice, Tallpaw

Redclaw- dark ginger tom

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Apprentices:

Tallpaw- black and white tom with an unusually long tail

Shrewpaw- wiry brown tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

None Listed

Elders:

Whiteberry- small, pure white tom

 **Riverclan**

Leader:

Hailstar- thick-pelted gray tom

Deputy:

Shellheart- dappled gray tom

Medicine Cat(s):

Brambleberry- pretty white she-cat with black-spotted fur, blue eyes, and a strikingly pink nose

Warriors:

Rippleclaw- black-and-silver tabby tom

Timberfur- brown tom

Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom

Owlfur- brown-and-white tom

Ottersplash- white-and-pale-ginger she-cat

Cedarpelt- brown tabby tom, stout and short-tailed

Lilystem- gray she-cat

Brightsky- nimble white-and-ginger she-cat

Piketooth- skinny brown tabby tom with a narrow face and protruding canine teeth

Lakeshine- pretty, long-haired, gray-and-white she-cat

Shimmerpelt- night-black she-cat with glossy pelt

Apprentices:

Softpaw- small, lithe, white she-cat with tabby patches

Whitepaw- pure white tom with a tabby-striped tail and brown paws

Queens:

Echomist- long-haired gray she-cat, fur tipped with white to give her a soft, cloudy appearance

(mother to Volekit, Beetlekit, and Petalkit)

Rainflower-pale gray she-cat (mother to Stormkit and Oakkit)


	2. The Deputy Is

**Night: Hello all you readers! This is my first Fanfiction…so enjoy!**

 **Bluefur: Also, according to Night, I have another sister…**

 **Night: Right to the point, huh. But anyway, yes you do! It's an OC!**

 **Blue: Right. Ok, advice to the readers. Just skip over the top part if you read Bluestar's prophecy before, and just read the ending. Night has been very stupid and decided to rewrite the ending of a chapter, but then wrote the whole chapter from the beginning.**

 **Night: Okay, okay, go away. It's time for the story.**

Adderfang spoke gently. "Bluefur, would you like to join a hunting patrol today?"

Bluefur gazed at him, trying to focus.

A moon had passed since she'd left her kits with Oakheart. The nursery walls had been fortified with extra brambles. Two warriors sat guard through each freezing night to make sure that no fox or badger would ever steal into the nursery again. The Clan had believed Bluefur's story—that she'd awoken to find her kits gone. Every cat believed that they had been stolen by an animal that had clawed a hole in the back of the nursery, driven by starvation to venture into the camp for the first time.

They'd searched the forest for days, not knowing where to look, the scent trail killed by freezing snow. Bluefur had scoured the woods with her Clanmates, numb with guilt, reminding herself over and over that she'd done it for her Clan. Meanwhile hunger and sorrow gripped the Clan. They spoke in low voices and huddled in knots, eyeing Bluefur with pity that stabbed her like thorns. She was sick of telling lies. She hardly noticed how empty the fresh-kill pile was these days. She was too miserable to eat, wishing only to hide in sleep. She felt as though the shard of ice piercing her heart would never melt.

They'll be safe with Oakheart.

The thought wasn't enough to ease her guilt. Was Mosskit watching from StarClan, hating Bluefur for stealing her life? Had Snowfur explained that her life had been sacrificed for the good of her Clan?

"Bluefur." Adderfang rested his tail on her shoulder and repeated his question. "Do you feel up to hunting?"

"I'll hunt with you, if you like." Thrushpelt hurried to join her. Sadness shadowed his gaze. He was grieving as a father would grieve. He'd worked harder than any other cat to reinforce the nursery, and his pelt was still tufted and scratched from the brambles he'd woven tightly into the branches. Bluefur wished she could tell him that two kits lived on, safe and cherished, across the river.

She shrugged off Adderfang's tail. "I'd rather hunt alone."

Adderfang nodded. "As you wish." Thrushpelt turned away, his eyes clouding.

"Bluefur!" Rosetail caught up to her,pressing close as she padded toward the tunnel. "Are you going to be all right?"

No! Nothing will ever be all right ever again. Bluefur longed to curl up against her friend's warm fur and go to sleep for a moon.

"I'll be fine," she replied, feeling hollow.

She scrambled up the side of the ravine and headed into the forest. As the Owl Tree came into view, a squirrel darted across her path. She froze, her paws burning with cold on the ice-hardened forest floor. The squirrel had a nut in its jaws and was scrabbling among the roots of an oak. Bluefur dropped into a hunting crouch, tail straight, belly lifted from the forest floor.

Stonekit. Did he still remember hisThunderClan hunting crouch?

Pushing away the thought, she thrust down

with her hind paws and sprang, landing squarely and killing the squirrel with a single bite.

"Nice catch."

Goosefeather's rasping mew made her whip around. The squirrel swung from her jaws.

She dropped it. "What are you doing here?" The elders rarely made it up the ravine.

"I still have legs, you know," he snapped.

It was jarring to hear a Clanmate speak to her in a voice that wasn't honeyed with sympathy. She straightened and met his gaze. "What do you want?" Did he have another stupid prophecy to ruin her life?

"You did the right thing."

His words made her bristle. "For whom?" "For your Clan." Goosefeather narrowed

his eyes. "The prophecy left no room for kits. You must blaze alone at the head of your Clan."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she hissed. She hated the prophecy and hated Goosefeather for telling her about it.

Goosefeather blinked. "It is not your destiny to feel better, it's your destiny to save your Clan."

"And I will," she growled, her mew as hard as flint. "But I will always regret what I've done."

"The kits were your choice," Goosefeather pointed out. "StarClan made no provision for them."

"StarClan made me sacrifice everything I loved." Bitterness rose like bile in her throat. "My kits

—"

Goosefeather cut her off. "They're alive, aren't they?"

"Not Mosskit."

"StarClan will honor her loss."

"What about my loss?"

"It is small compared with the fate of your Clan."

Bluefur shook her head, trying to clear it. Was she just being selfish? What was one broken heart compared to the safety of her Clanmates? Where was her loyalty? She dipped her head. "I'll serve my Clan," she promised.

"Good." Goosefeather nodded. "Sunstar wants to talk to you."

He padded away into the trees.

Bluefur met the ThunderClan leader as he was climbing over the top of the ravine.

"Bluefur." Sunstar greeted her. "I wanted to talk to you away from the camp." He headed into the forest. "Walk with me."

Bluefur fell in beside her old mentor, remembering how he had spoken to her after the death of Moonflower and again when she'd been grieving for Snowfur. "Is this another lecture to tell me to leave the past behind?" she growled.

He shook his head. "It seems you are destined to suffer," he sighed. Bluefur looked into his eyes and saw how the ThunderClan leader had aged in the last few seasons. Making ThunderClan strong and feared among the other Clans had cost him three lives in battle; sickness had taken another two. Goosefeather had told her to aspire to leadership, but was this how she wanted to spend her days? Fretting and fighting and tired from the weight of responsibility?

 _I have no choice. StarClan has chosen my path._

The ThunderClan leader ducked under a low-hanging fern. "I can tell you only what I've told you before. Life goes on." They brushed past a bush where tiny green buds had pushed off their brown husks, hazing the branches with green. "Leaf-bare is followed by newleaf and then by greenleaf. The forest doesn't freeze forever. You must take heart from that, after the loss of your kits. I know that you will be okay —and even stronger than before."

Would he be so sympathetic if he knew two of them lived on, with RiverClan? The fur pricked along her spine.

"Cold?" Sunstar asked.

"A little."

They padded farther through the trees.

Sunstar seemed to have something on his mind, and Bluefur waited for him to speak first. They jumped over a narrow stream, swift with snowmelt, and pushed through a bramble thicket where the stale scent of rabbit clung to the thorns.

Sunstar led the way through the thicket and held a tendril out of the way with his tail. Bluefur padded through and looked at him, but he seemed lost in thought.

"Why are we here?" Bluefur asked, her voice cracking.

"I thought it would make you feel better. Apparently not." Sunstar sighed, hearing the sadness in her voice.

Bluefur waited, tense, for the announcement of deputyship for her, but Sunstar just flicked her shoulder with his tail and trudged toward camp, his ears drooping.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting." Bluefur pricked her ears and ran out from the warriors den, stopping under the shadow of the Highrock. It was time to claim the deputyship. She stopped and looked at the cats assembled beneath the large boulder. Thistleclaw was already there, along with Tigerclaw. Their eyes were gleaming.

"No! Sunstar has made a foolish choice!" A voice hissed, and Bluefur turned to see Goosefeather standing beside her, his eyes wild.

"What?" She asked breathlessly, but Goosefeather paid that no mind. He was staring at Thistleclaw. The gray-and-white warrior shot her a smug look, and turned back towards Sunstar, who was standing at the foot of the Highrock. Tawnyspots was standing at the next to him, his ribs pushing against his ragged pelt. Sunstar dipped his head low. "Tawnyspots, Thunderclan thanks you for your loyalty and your courage. You have served your clan well, and we hope that your days in the elder den are peaceful. Your stories and wisdom will still have a place in the Clan, and we will continue to learn from you." Tawnyspots flicked his tail—Bluefur saw pain flash in his eyes—as him Clanmates yowled his name. "Tawnyspots! Tawnyspots!" Rosetail's voice rose above the others as she cheered her old mentor.

Bluefur got ready to stand up.

"Thistleclaw." Sunstar beckoned to him with his tail. " You will be ThunderClan deputy from this day forward. May StarClan grant you the courage to help your Clan face whatever lies in its path. And when the time comes for you to take my place, I pray you will shine at the head of our Clan."

Bluefur's mind whirled as her Clanmantes yowled Thistleclaw's name. _No! She was supposed to be deputy! She gave up her kits for that!_ The camp was suddenly spinning, and Bluefur staggered. The ground rushed up to meet her, and her mind sank into darkness.


	3. Bluefur's Grief

_Bluefur awoke in the nursery, her kits clambering over her and squealing. She sat up and looked around._

 _Soft moss carpeted the ground, and the warm scent of milk was everywhere._

 _Bluefur blinked as memories of her dream flooded back to her. Giving away her kits, Mosskit dying, Thistleclaw becoming deputy. What a weird dream it was!_

 _Mosskit tumbled up to her and pounced on her tail, growling playfully. She very much wasn't dead, that Bluefur was sure. Bluefur purred and licked Mosskit's ears. She felt joy welling up in her and realized that she hadn't felt this happy in moons, for whatever reason._

 _Suddenly, the nursery grew darker. The air chilled, and a musty stench hit Bluefur's nose. She scrunched up her face and rubbed at her muzzle with her paws, trying to rid the lingering smell._

 _Something fell on Mosskit's fluffy pelt, staining her fur. Bluefur frowned. What was that? She licked it away, and immediately a strong, salty taste filled her mouth. Blood._

 _Bluefur jerked her head up and stared at the roof of the den. Instead of a canopy of leaves, vines, and brambles, the ceiling was writhing with ugly, fat thistles._

 _Bluefur let out a gasp and drew all her kits closer with her tail. They had stopped playing, and was now whimpering, their eyes huge with terror._

 _Another drop of blood fell from the thistles onto Mosskit's head. It dripped down her face and oozed through her fur. Mosskit's eyes widened, then filled with pain. She mewed piteously, and began to fade away. Bluefur sucked in a shocked breath and began to grasp at Mosskit, to hold on to her, but it was no use. Mosskit disappeared completely. Her sad, scared mewling echoed through the nursery._

" _No!" Bluefur yowled, her voice dying away. She bowed her head. Grief crashed over her and threatened to drag her down, but Bluefur resisted. The thought of Mistykit and Stonekit brought her back, and she snapped to her senses._

 _Too late. Bluefur's kits were caught in the thistles, which now covered the walls of the nursery. They struggled and meowed, flailing their paws._

 _Determination hardened Bluefur's heart._ She wasn't going to lose any more kits! _She sprang forward, slicing at the thistles with her claws. The plants recoiled, then struck out, cutting Bluefur with their thorns. She hissed and bit at a tendril, feeling it snap. She dropped the severed thistle stem, and rushed to her kits. She grasped another tendril with her teeth and yanked, causing it to drop Mistykit. She did the same for Stonekit's captor, then grabbed both of their scruffs and exploded out of the nursery._

 _What she saw made her heart break. Bodies of all her Clanmates were scattered around the clearing, blood tricking out of their wounds. Thistles twined around them, cutting into their skin._

 _Bluefur slowly padded forward, and nudged the nearest cat with her paw. The body rolled over, and this time Bluefur could not contain her cry of grief. It was Thrushpelt, her loyal friend, who kept her secret till the very end._

 _Bluefur carefully lowered her kits to the ground, then buried her nose into Thrushpelt's cold fur._ Good-bye, my friend. _She thought, then backed away._

 _She turned to pick up her kits again, but they were gone. Bluefur spun around in a circle, her heart pounding._ Where were they?!

 _Bluefur spotted two small, limp bodies a few tail-lengths away and her stomach lurched._ Please, oh Starclan, please, don't let that be… _Bluefur shied away, but she already knew. It was Mistykit and Stonekit._


	4. Last Piece in the Puzzle

Bluefur woke up in her nest, yowling and thrashing.

Frightened eyes stared back at her.

"Bluefur, are you alright?" Thrushpelt asked worriedly, his tail reaching over to stroke her pelt. Her sister, Nightshimmer, leaned over her nest and licked her head.

Bluefur looked around wildly, and only saw den walls and mossy nests. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. Bluefur sighed in relief, and let her fur lie flat. Her pounding heart calmed. She nodded to Thrushpelt. "I'm fine. Thanks." Then to all the other warriors in a louder voice: "I'm sorry! It was a bad dream."

Quiet mutters and grumbles filled the den, but Speckletail -Starclan bless that cat- shushed them all. "She just lost her kits. It's to be expected." She scolded.

Bluefur could see heads nodding and whispered condolences, but she shut out the noise and lay back down in her torn nest. She just wanted to forget the whole thing and escape to the world of sleep. However, no matter how much she tried, she stayed awake. The image of her lifeless kits was burned into her memory. Finally, she stood up.

Nightshimmer whispered, "Where are you going?"

Bluefur whispered back dully, "For a walk." She began picking her way through the den.

Nightshimmer leaped after her, skillfully avoiding outstretched paws and tails, and rested her tail on her shoulder. "How about I come with you?"

Bluefur was about to mutter a protest when her sister interrupted her.

"Don't you say anything!" Then, in a kinder tone, "I know it's hard, but life has to go on. Don't forget, I loved your kits too." Nightshimmer looked at her, a strange light glinting in her eyes, and walked on ahead.

Bluefur bit her tongue to stop her mew. _Not as much as I did._

She padded obediently after the black she-cat anyway. The two cats nodded to Adderfang, the camp guard, who gave them an understanding glance, then continued on into the forest.

When they were in the heart of the forest, Nightshimmer blocked Bluefur with her paw, then sat down. She gestured to the ground next to her with her tail, and Bluefur flopped down with a groan. She could feel a question coming up.

"Bluefur, who is the real father of your kits?" Nightshimmer asked quietly.

Bluefur gasped. She was _not_ expecting that. "T-thrus-shpelt o-of course!" She stammered. A pang of guilt hit her as Nightshimmer gave her a look.

"Bluefur, I'm your sister. You know you can trust me." Nightshimmer mewed. She looked at Bluefur condescendingly.

"Oakheart, from Riverclan." She meowed, giving in. Nightshimmer did not look surprised. She simply flicked her tail and stared at Bluefur, her violet eyes ice-cold.

"Now, your kits aren't really dead, are they?" She meowed, her voice sharp.

"How would you know that?" Bluefur choked, her breathing ragged.

Nightshimmer leaned forward. Her eyes were glimmering with that same strange light as before, and her ears were pressed against her head.

"Did Moonflower never tell you? We were born at the same time, Bluefur. We're twins. And even more, we were born on the night when there were two unusually big stars in the sky." Nightshimmer stretched her muzzle forward. "Do you know that that very rarely occurs? It's a blessing from Starclan, Bluefur."

Bluefur stared at her sister. What was she talking about?

Nightshimmer must have seen the confused look on her face, because she whispered, "I can smell what you are smelling, hear what you are hearing, feel what you are feeling, sight, taste! I felt the snow under my paws as you went to Sunningrocks. I heard your kits calling out to you as you ran away. And I felt the undeniable grief you felt."

Then suddenly she was next to her, pressing her fur against Bluefur. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, my dear sister." She licked her ears, but Bluefur stared straight ahead. She could not believe it. It wasn't possible.

She slowly turned, her lips pulled back in a snarl. "You're lying! That's impossible!" She refused to acknowledge it for a reason she knew but did not want to admit, even to herself. But she knew it was true. Sometimes she would experience what Nightshimmer was doing, what she was seeing, and all that other mousedung. However, she had merely dismissed them as hallucinations from overworking/stress, until now.

"It's not. If it was, how would I know about Oakheart and your kits?" Nightshimmer replied calmly.

"You could have seen us! Any cat could have! Anyway, what about Snowfur? Did she have this so called power too?"

"No. She was born before us. However, our bond was very strong, thanks to the big stars."

Bluefur growled. "How does Moonflower even know this foxdung anyway?"

"It's not foxdung! Will you just listen to me for once?!" With that Nightshimmer brought her paw down on Bluefur's ears. Bluefur stumbled away, shocked, but as Nightshimmer glared at her, her anger faded.

"Nightshimmer, I'm sorry. I know you aren't lying. It's just that…..well, I guess it's that I don't like the thought of someone having the advantage over me," Bluefur admitted, sighing. Nightshimmer seemed surprised, but then let out a purr.

"You silly mouse. I would never tell anyone. You are my sister!"

Bluefur nodded, then sighed. "I know. But I don't get how all of this is possible though!" She stared at Nightshimmer, frustrated, before she noticed something wiggling behind her. Was that an intruder? She let out a yowl and dived at her sister, knocking her over and away from the movement in the brush. Then she whirled around and hissed at the dangerous…bird. She glanced at Nightshimmer, embarrassed, before stepping forward curiously. Why hadn't it flown away yet? She peered closely at the bird and saw thorns as sharp as claws digging into the flesh of the poor animal. It was caught in a patch of thistle. Thistle…thorns as sharp as claws…Realization hit Bluefur, and as if on cue, the bird stopped moving. It was dead. Horror filled her as it all clicked together. The dream, this omen….It meant Thistleclaw, the deputy of Thunderclan, was about to lead them all into doom.

* * *

Okay, y'll must have a few questions about this chapter. I'll just explain everything now. Okay, so the two big stars are Venus and Jupiter aligned in the sky. They represent Rock and Midnight, cuz that's who gave (SPOILER ALERT) Jay, Lion, and Dove _their_ powers.

Also, you noticed a new character, didn't you? Nightshimmer, mm hmm. Well, that's me! Why am I in the story? Cuz the plot requires it (you'll see more of this in future chapters).

Finally, this was just a filler, cuz I didn't want to jump to the main part quite yet.

That's all my lovely readers! Don't forget to review


	5. One After The Other

**I should have done this sooner, but here it is:**

 **Thanks to**

 **Maplebreeze of MountainClan**

 **Musicromo**

 **BewareTheShadows**

 **FerncloudxDustpelt**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan**

 **cloudsplash3**

 **for your wonderful reviews. It encouraged me to keep writing and continue this story. I love you guys! 3**

* * *

Bluefur tossed and turned all night, her mind clouded over with thoughts of blood and death, her clan in pieces. The omen had proved Thistleclaw was not meant to be deputy. She had to do something, but she could not think of a way to save Thunderclan from sure destruction. Despair gripped her heart so strongly that it was almost painful.

Bluefur finally fell into a fitful sleep as the sun peeked over the horizon, but even then her worries worked their way into her dreams.

Thistleclaw was standing at Sunningrocks, the ground littered with dead bodies from both Thunderclan and Riverclan. His tufty gray and white fur was crusted over with blood, and his eyes were gleaming and filled with bloodlust. At his paws lay a brown mottled she-cat, her amber eyes dull and unfocused. Blood poured out of her throat.

Bluefur thought she was dead, but then she noticed the faint rise and fall of the she-cat's flanks. Thistleclaw apparently did as well, because he bent down and seized her scruff, shaking her violently until there was a loud snap. A screechy cry escaped the she-cat's lips as her neck was broken, then silence.

Blood washed over Thsitleclaw's paws and turned them crimson.

Bluefur wanted to yowl. The she-cat was already defeated, couldn't Thistleclaw see that?

A sudden familiar shriek interrupted her thoughts and made her whirl around. When she saw what was happening, she wanted to sob.

Oakheart, his handsome face contorted in pain, was held in the jaws of Tigerclaw, who had emerged from the river. A long gash was in Oakheart's flank, and his ears were torn.

He let out another wail as he was dumped onto the hard rocks, staining them red. Bluefur's heart broke. _No!_ She screamed silently. However, her voice would not work and she could only watch helplessly.

Thistleclaw growled as he stalked over to the Riverclan tom, fur bristling. "I hope your learned your lesson," he hissed. "Thunderclan always wins."

Oakheart just moaned.

"Riverclan fish-heart!" Thistleclaw spat, then raked his claws over Oakheart's face and down his throat. Blood spurted out in scarlet jets as Oakheart writhed on the ground, his life draining out of him.

Bluefur froze in shock. _Oakheart!_ Her brain floundered, not knowing what to do. Her muscles reacted though, and her legs started to move. She streaked forward, and leaped at Thistleclaw, claws outstretched. She was about to scratch the life out of him when she jolted awake in her nest.

Sunlight filtered faintly through the leafless wall of the warrior's den, and the air was crisp and cold. The den was empty, and it was obviously after sunhigh. Why didn't anyone wake her up?

Bluefur washed her pelt quickly and padded out of the den, where Sunstar was waiting for her.

"I wanted to let you sleep." He explained before she could ask. "I told all the warriors not to wake you up."

"Thank you." Bluefur mumbled, dipping her head. She scuffed her paws in the dirt, waiting for Sunstar to speak.

"Do you mind doing a solo hunting patrol?" Sunstar finally asked. "All the hunting patrols already went out."

"I don't mind." Bluefur meowed as she turned and trudged over to the entrance of camp. She waved her tail at Sunstar, pushed through the spiky brambles, and burst out into the forest. Immediately she crashed into Nightshimmer, who yowled in surprise as she fell back onto her haunches, dropping her prey. All the other cats in her hunting patrol skidded to a halt behind her, claws out, ready to fight.

"Bluefur! What are you doing?" She exclaimed when she finally realized what was going on.

Behind her, Fuzzypelt murmured, "It's just Bluefur, not an intruder," to Robinwing and Windflight, and they all relaxed.

"Sorry Nightshimmer. I'm just going hunting." Bluefur mewed, rubbing her nose where it hit her sister, then picking up the scrawny mouse that Nightshimmer had dropped and handing it to her.

"Thanks. Hey, how about I come with you?" Nightshimmer didn't wait for a reply before turning to Windflight. "Do you mind taking this in for me please?"

Windflight nodded and took the mouse, then padded through the entrance.

When the last cat disappeared into the camp, Bluefur protested, "You already hunted. I could have gone alone!"

Nightshimmer flicked her ear in annoyance and meowed, "I want to come with you, okay? I like hunting. Plus, we need the prey." She trotted back into the forest, tail kinked over her back.

Bluefur rolled her eyes and followed at her heels, ears pricked for any sign of life. A rustle in the dead leaves caught her attention, but when she looked, it was only a deer. She sighed. Leaf-bare was almost over, but everyone was thin, and prey was scarce. Bluefur hoped to find something big enough to feed her clan.

A little cold fleck landed on her nose, and Bluefur blinked in surprise. _Wait…this can't be….._

She looked up at the sky. Dark storm clouds covered the sun that had been shining a few heartbeats ago, and white dots swirled out of them. Snow?!

Bluefur groaned. It couldn't snow! Newleaf was so close…..

Anyway, hunting was useless in this weather. She turned her paws toward home, sure her sister was following her, but….

"Bluefur!" Nightshimmer hissed quietly. Bluefur turned to see her crouched behind a fallen tree by the river, peering out at the deer. She waved frantically with her tail for Bluefur to get down, so she did.

Bluefur slithered up next to Nightshimmer and whispered, "What in the name of Starclan are you doing?"

"Shush!" Nightshimmer whispered back. She peeked at the deer again, who was nosing a greenish patch of grass, then turned to Bluefur. "This is the best prey in moons! It would feed the whole clan and more!"

"Are you insane? We can't bring down a deer!" Bluefur gasped. Nightshimmer didn't answer, instead, she began creeping forward. Bluefur scowled, then spun around and began marching away. Nightshimmer was a fool!

A sudden squeal of pain made her whirl around immediately, where she saw the most shocking thing.

Nightshimmer clung to the deer's back, her teeth embedded in its neck while her hind paws churned against its back. Blood dripped from its wounds as it bucked violently, trying to throw Nightshimmer. She just gripped tighter and began to chew at its throat, trying to hit a vein. The deer flung its head back and tried to bite Nightshimmer, but she growled and batted at its eyes with her claws. She chomped at its neck, and a scream of agony told Bluefur that she cut the main artillery. The deer collapsed, and Nightshimmer fell off its back.

Bluefur's muscles unfroze and she hurried towards her sister. The black she-cat was getting up, lashing her tail indignantly. "I fell at the last heartbeat!" She complained.

Bluefur let out a sigh of relief that her sister looked okay, and licked her head.

Nightshimmer glared at Bluefur. "And how come you didn't help me?" She demanded, mock clawing Bluefur's tail.

"You know you want all the glory," she teased back, flicking her tail out of her sister's reach.

Nightshimmer rolled her eyes, and swatted at Bluefur lightly. "Oh shush. Just help me get this back to camp."

The two sisters began dragging the deer towards their home, but only managed to pull it a few tail lengths before collapsing in exhaustion.

"Not going to work." Bluefur huffed, flopping onto her side. Nightshimmer nodded in agreement, and lay down as well.

Bluefur looked over the deer in slight exasperation, then realized that a strand of thistle was twisted around the deer's back hoof. _Please not another omen,_ she prayed, but no luck.

As if hypnotized, she mechanically turned her head to look at the Riverclan border. A thistle bush by the river shuddered, then fell into the water. It washed up ashore on the bank, a fish tangled up in its thorns. Then thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, and the thistle bush was on fire. Blue fire. Bluefur stared as the flames ate up the thorns, allowing the fish to splash back into the river. It went out suddenly, and Bluefur shivered. Was that an omen about her death?


End file.
